Bonding Through Nintendo
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Snaptrap and Snappy bond while playing a Nintendo game! One-shot!


(A/N: Okay, here's a nice fic. This one shows how a father and son bond while playing video games. Let's see what happens...)

It was a quiet afternoon in the city of Petropolis. None of the bad guys were causing trouble today, but I'm sure that something might be going on at D.O.O.M. H.Q. Come on, let's check it out and see what's up!

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap seems bored, for his men and their kids are out having fun somewhere in the city. Snaptrap remembered that Snappy was still around, so at least they could spend time together.

"_Maybe we can play a Nintendo game together_." Snaptrap thought. He called Snappy over.

"What's up, Dad?" Snappy asked.

"How would you like to play a Nintendo game with your old man?" Snaptrap asked.

"Okay! What game?" Snappy asked.

"Let me see what we have..." Snaptrap said. He looked through the games, trying to find something that was fun, easy, not scary, and required 2 players. Before long, he found an NES game called "Shooting Range".

"Here's a game!" Snaptrap said, showing the cartridge to his son.

"What's it called?" Snappy asked, unable to read the cartridge. (A/N: He hasn't learned how to read yet.)

"It's called 'Shooting Range'." Snaptrap said, and he put the cartridge in the NES.

"How do we play it?" Snappy wondered.

"One player uses a controller, and another player uses the Nintendo Zapper." Snaptrap said. The Zapper was not plugged into the NES, so Snaptrap and Snappy started looking for it.

"What does it look like?" Snappy asked.

"It looks like a gun." Snaptrap told him. A minute later, Snappy found the Zapper.

"Daddy, is this it?" Snappy asked, holding it up.

"You found it!" Snaptrap said. Snappy held the Zapper, aimed it at Snaptrap, and yelled, "BLAM!" as he pulled its trigger.

"Oh, ya got me!" Snaptrap said, falling over.

"Dad, are you okay?" Snappy asked, hurrying to his father's side.

"I'm alright." Snaptrap said, getting up.

"Okay. Now what?" Snappy asked as Snaptrap plugged the Zapper into the NES.

"The player using the Zapper shoots at the targets and icons on the screen. The player holding the controller presses left and right on the Control Pad to look for new targets." Snaptrap said.

"I'll use the controller." Snappy said. Snaptrap handed him the controller, picked up the Zapper, and turned the game on.

After pressing the Start button and choosing the settings Snaptrap asked for, Snappy got him to the Stage Select screen. Snaptrap shot at the picture of the first stage, which looked like the Wild West. There were Indians and cowboys in that stage, and some birds, and they all had targets. Snaptrap hit all the targets, and there were icons he shot at. Snappy pressed left and right on the control pad, stopping when Snaptrap told him to.

Some minutes later, the stage was over.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Snappy said, for he didn't know what was up.

"The stage is over, and now I can go on to the next one." Snaptrap said.

The next stage took place at nighttime, and there was an old, abandoned-looking house in the background. And the things that held targets were ghosts, witches, mummies, Frankensteins (that looked like robots), vampires, and some furry monster (that kinda looked like Clifford the Big Red Dog). Even the music sounded scary.

"I'm going to have nightmares about this..." Snappy whimpered to himself as he pressed left and right on the Control Pad. Snaptrap was hitting the targets and icons, and when the stage was over, Snappy breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that the scary stage was done.

Now it was time for a bonus stage, and Snappy didn't have to use the controller. The bonus round consisted of shooting at beer or wine bottles. When all the bottles were broken, Snaptrap laughed maniacally and said, "I just destroyed my mom's wine cellar!" Turning to Snappy, Snaptrap said, "High-five!" Snaptrap and Snappy high-fived.

"_WHAT_ DID YOU DESTROY, YOU REJECT?" came a loud, angry voice from the entrance to the room. Startled, Snaptrap and his son looked towards the entrance of the room. Standing there was none other than Snaptrap's mom, and boy, did she look mad!

"AAAAHHHH! It's the ol' hag!" Snappy screamed as he hid behind his father. Snaptrap grinned sheepishly as he hid the Nintendo Zapper behind his back and said, "NOT your wine cellar!"

"If you destroyed my wine cellar, you're dead!" Snaptrap's mom said.

"I destroyed a virtual wine cellar! Not really yours! I was just joking!" Snaptrap said.

"Then keep it down!" Snaptrap's mom yelled.

"Whatever..." Snaptrap muttered as Snappy put the game back at the Stage Select screen. This stage was space-themed. And when the timer got down to 099, a HUGE brain-like alien with a target for an eye appeared. While Snappy's instinct was to run out of the room, screaming, he didn't. He used the Control Pad to help Snaptrap find the alien so he could shoot the target. Time was running out, and his gun was running low on energy.

"I can't lose! Not when I'm this close!" Snaptrap said. Then it happened! The alien blew up! Snaptrap won!

"YES! I did it!" Snaptrap cheered.

"You did it!" Snappy cheered.

"And I couldn't have done it without you!" Snaptrap said, picking up his son and swinging him 'round.

To Snaptrap's surprise, he made it to the rankings board! Snappy handed Snaptrap the controller, and Snaptrap entered Snappy's initials, rather than his own.

"What did you do, Dad?" Snappy asked.

"I put in your initials, the first letter of your first name, and the first letter of your last name." Snaptrap explained.

"Shouldn't they have been yours?" Snappy asked.

"You helped me win, Snappy. You deserved it." Snaptrap said.

"Thanks, Dad." Snappy said, giving his father a hug.

Then, they found that the game awarded the player a gold medal. After that, the game was done.

"How did you like the game?" Snaptrap asked.

"Some of it was scary, but I got through it for you, Dad." Snappy said.

"Atta boy!" Snaptrap said, patting his son's head.

"Let's play it again sometime." Snappy said.

"You got it." Snaptrap said.

And so ends this story. Did you like it? Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
